In The Backseat of my Car
by Julianna03
Summary: Imagine spending your summer. On a road trip. With your boyfriend, and the boy you wish was yours.  Then again, imagine spending your summer being pregnant. AH
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Bella POV_

Two sets of hands pressed against me. My best friend's, his were somewhat cold against my back, pressing me against the wall of an old boat house on the abandoned river side plantation. The second pair, were of the unborn child inside of me, using tiny finger tips to get my attention, it only did this when it sensed my fear, like it was protecting me.  
>Two weeks ago, when I agreed to this situation, I wasn't foreseeing this to happen, to be hiding in the dirt, in the dark, in complete fear of my life.<p>

Edward clamped his hand around my mouth; I hadn't noticed how hard I was breathing until he did. It was only then that I heard the furious footsteps, the breath of curses. It spiked my adrenaline rush and sent my whole body into over drive. He was close, so very close. He must have been about a dozen metres away.

With his other hand I felt Edward pull out his pocket knife, ready for an attack…


	2. Chapter 1

**SMyer, the genius that she is, created these characters. I'm just here to play with them**

**I'm not that good with maps or geography (I think I failed that class, between you and me) and maybe just to add to that mix, I'm not an American, so for the purpose of this story, all places mentioned are made up except for states, which are rather easy.**

**Please enjoy and I would love to hear feedback before I upload my next chapter, just so I know I'm on the right track.**

xx

James and Edward were sitting at opposite ends of my room, Edward looking relaxed down on the floor, his hands resting lazily on the tops of his bent knees. James on the other hand, was dubiously angry, his mouth set in a permanent frown. It made me blush with fury just looking at them.

I swung back around on my swivel chair and began writing again on my list, entitled Things We Need to Pack, I had already gone through the basic needs, all the practical things pregnant women would need in a car trip. Out of habit I pulled down on my baggy sweater, over an undeveloped but slightly swollen stomach. I was nervous, tonight was the night I would say goodnight for the last time to my parents.

It was James's idea to go during the middle of the night, sweep away to Chicago, out of sight out of mind. Although, the thought of my parents waking up tomorrow morning to find an empty room was chilling, the thought of what they would do to me if they found out I was pregnant felt like a much larger consequence, I was out of their way.

James scowled at Edward who in turn shrugged his shoulders, the burning hatred between them didn't affect Edward or fuel him on the way it did for James. But Edward had insisted to come, he was my best friend, and out of the three people that already knew about my pregnancy, he seemed the most paranoid about it. Sure he had let me push his hand against my stomach to feel the infant kick gently, sure he had smiled at me as I cooed my own belly in the most odd of baby voices but there was still that hint of something, something didn't seem quite right to him. That and he didn't trust James at all; he found it odd that my own boyfriend seemed to care more about the welfare of the baby then of me in general. For James, unless it involved the child, he didn't take any interest.

The third person that knew was my cousin Rose, who had always harboured a love for children but sadly, after many attempts, was told she couldn't have any. She was the first I had called as I crouched on the bathroom floor, pregnancy test in hand, little pink plus sign flashing on the screen. She had offered me a room in her house and even offered to take custody of the child after it was born but on that note I had told her I had to think about it. Her home in Chicago was lovely, a place I would love for a child to grow up, so different from Seattle, where my parents and people I went to school with were, everyone would know I had a child fresh out of high school. It wasn't like anybody already approved of Edward or James, but it was the sort of big talk a small town couldn't take.

James believed that life started the moment of conception. He refused to let me think about abortion, and I had somewhat agreed that I couldn't take away the tiny part of me that would one day be a living, breathing person. It made me feel like a murderer for even considering it as an option, the way he spelled it out to me.  
>Because of the beliefs of my parents, having a child out of marriage had instilled me with fear that they would find out and shame me from the family. It all drew back into my only option, of getting the hell out of there before I got fat enough for my parents to see and getting a life set up for myself, it was the option that worked for everybody. So here I was on a Saturday night in my room with two people, who hated each other, planning my escape of Seattle.<p>

"Bella, it's time to eat, the baby will be hungry." James said breaking a heavy pause into his constant glower. I tapped the pen nervously against the desk.

"But I'm not hungry" I shot back at him out of impulse; I didn't even bother to look at him as I said it. I had eaten half an hour ago, enough for two people. I heard him get up and leave the room, when I heard the door click behind him I swung around on my chair to look at Edward. His fists were clenched on his knees and he sat up straighter now

"Bella you don't have to eat if you don't feel like it, don't let him bully you" he pushed himself up and knelt in front of me, reaching up to stroke my little bump. Inside me, a heartbeat fluttered and a gentle kick touched where Edwards hand was.

"Well we know he likes you for certain, have you noticed that? Every time you get close he kicks!" I gasped as I felt another gentle nudge. He smiled and said "his just a very social person" I couldn't hold back my grin at the concept of my little one actually being a boy, Edward held strong to the ideal of it being a 'he'

"I hope he has your laugh, Bella, and that his just as smart as you" his hands left my belly and moved up to cup my face. Everything inside of me, said it was wrong to bring a child up in such a hostile and confusing environment. There were quite a few reasons why James never liked Edward, why, other than then caring about the child the only other time he took interest in me, was when he was over stating how I apparently belonged to him, it was because he knew how Edward felt about me, he saw it in the eyes of him as we spoke or the way he looked at me when we were laughing. Edward called my relationship with James abusive; I hadn't gotten to the stages of admitting it though. I didn't want to admit I had made a mistake by trusting him. So I had to go on with my relationship with him, acting as if I wasn't irrevocably in love Edward Masen Cullen.

Our little moment was interrupted by the creak of James on the top step, coming back to my room. Edward moved back so fast, it was like he was never there. James strode back in carrying a plate of cut up fruits and lima beans. He had read somewhere they increased the health of the baby. Setting the plate down beside me, he gave the look that my father used to give me when I was three and wouldn't finish my dinner.

"Bella, eat this now" I pushed the plate away and shook my head, but this seemed to piss him off further. "What are your trying to do? Starve our baby to death!" he hissed at me, mouthing the word baby so my parents didn't hear downstairs. I looked at Edward who, in turn, looked at me with just as much emotional force. Then without a moments delay, he got up and pulled a bean off the plate, I knew what he was trying to do, he was avoiding a crisis. To make a show of it, I got up also, picked up a bean and fed it into my mouth right in front of James, who narrowed his eyes as I made loud deliberate crunching sounds.

"You're a little kid" he snarled at me and went back to his spot on my bed.

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to my list, scribbling down a few more points before looking up to the boys and announcing its completion. James pulled it from my grasp and ran his finger down it, going over every point. After a moment, he looked up and nodded, a sick part of me felt a kind of achievement by making sure he didn't have anything to complain about. Pulling the half packed duffle bag from underneath the bed, James began to add things from the list too it, then without looking up, he addressed Edward.

"We will need the car around 3pm?" to which he was given the only response of a grunt of the throat. I looked up Edward again, who was now staring out the window, his expression pained. At the age of twenty-two, he already lived alone, drove himself to work and had a mortgage. At times I was confused as to why he even stayed around. But here he had been months ago, proclaiming he wouldn't lose me, not now not ever. We were taking his car to Chicago, even after my constant pleas for him to stay here and continue his dead end job; he shook his head and promised to see me off safely.

"Bella, Its time to say good-night to your guests!" my mother shouted up the stairs. In case you are wondering how I got past my mom and dad being 6 months pregnant, other than the fact that I'm barely showing, they never took the time to be particularly interested in me, I hoped this would ease their shock of my absence.

James and Edward moved towards the door, that tense feeling still radiating through the room

"Okay so it's all settled, we are meeting at the end of Bella's street at 3pm, packed and ready?" James clarified once again, we each nodded nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Once again, feedback would be awesome<strong>

xx


	3. Chapter 2

Once again, all characters the creation Of Ms. Myer, i'm just playin  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Pushing the final bits and pieces into my duffle, I looked up at the clock, 2:42. The closer it got to the three, the closer I got to falling over the edge of a panic attack. The doubts of these past few months seemed to condense into of big ball of emotion in the pit of my stomach. What if the baby came out sick? Or I was unable to look after it? What will happen in the future?<br>Reaching for the small stack of new-born sized clothes that I had found in the attic, I quickly added them too. They were old, as old as I was; I mean they used to be mine. I hoped they were good enough. Finally, slinging the bag strap over my shoulder, my eyes had one last sweep of the room I grew up in, and then silently, I left.  
>The staircase creaked as I stepped lightly on each step; I tried to synchronize my father's snores with my every movement, which could be heard from the room just off to the side of the second floor landing.<p>

The front door was an even bigger challenge; it could make or break the entire plan. Back during my rebellion days, I would try to sneak out in the dead of night, and be caught by my ever listening mother, and I at the time, believed she had trained her hearing to this, to sense its movements, but soon after I grew to learn that wasn't exactly the case. The front door hinges were never oiled for that very reason. Luckily for me I had well-rehearsed this scenario, to open the door a jar of an inch before it hit squeaking point, then proceeded slowly to drag out the noise.

Breath held, I turned the handle lock, there was the silent click of the bolts sliding out, and then came the breath-holding pull of the door. Every nerve ending poised for the escape, the crack of the door open, warm unseasonably sweet smelling air blew across my face. Taking a deep breath, I slid out into the night.  
>At the edge of my lawn, Edward was waiting; he had been watching the entire scene with acute passiveness.<br>"Why don't you smile as much anymore?" I whispered sadly as I came within a half metre of him, "I could say the same for you" he answered bitterly and turned away, alarmed by his coldness, I stood stunned staring at his retreating form for a moment before following along behind. He was wearing his torn up sneakers, with the holes at the toes that I loved so much. It was an almost comforting sight apart from his off mood.

At the car, James was jamming the bags into the trunk haphazardly. Before I could slip mine in, he snatched it from my shoulder and stuffed it in with the others.  
>"Urh James, I want my iPod?" I went to grab for the duffle but he stared daggers at me. "Bella, what you hear, the baby hears. I don't want you listening to it anymore" my brows knitted together in confusion, was he serious? I slipped a glance at Edward, almost silently begging him to stand up for me, but he was already walking to the drivers-side door. Side stepping James, I shoved my purse and phone into an even smaller bag I had been carrying along. James opened the passenger-seat door and slide in pulling me in after him.<p>

The rev of the engine after the moments of silence was deafening, and I hoped my neighbours were too sound asleep to notice. It was an old station wagon, with torn seats, I felt the car seemed to fit our situation, I had always joked it would make a great getaway car. Looking out the window, I said a silent good-bye to the street, not knowing when I would return to it then, leaning back I settled into the blankets and pillows that had been stashed in the car days before, I tried to fall asleep, but it wouldn't come. Pushing my hand to my belly, I held it protectively, which I realized I did out of pure habit. Like a natural instinct.  
>Outside the world flashed by as we navigated the area, the streetlights cast tiny pools of light and increased all the shadows around, eerily. I closed my eyes for just a moment…<br>What felt like seconds later I was being jostled awake by James, I blinked rapidly in the darkness at him. The car had stopped in what looked like the parking lot of the all-night grocery store. Edward was silent as he leaned his head against the head rest, eyes closed.  
>"Bella, go in and get everything on this list" James said and handed a white piece of paper to me. Scratching my head in dazed confusion "why am I going in?" he rolled his eyes "You're going in because it looks less suspicious that way" I narrowed my eyes but his expression told me not to argue<br>Getting out of the car, I cleared my throat so as to get Edwards attention. He turned with raised eye brows. "I'll be back in a minute" I clarified; he nodded once again, silently. I didn't get the silence, had I done something wrong?

In the store, the fluorescent lights blinded me, basket in hand; I walked towards the natural produce. Apples were first on the list. I felt like I was holding back tears the whole time whilst I touched at the ripe fruit, checking for bruises and bumps. What could I have possibly have done to deserve this. To be in a supermarket at 3:30 crying didn't feel very sain. A voice behind me made me jump "Bella, stop sniffling, please" Edward caught the red apple that fell from my hand as he startled me. He seemed to come out of nowhere or moreover, I just hadn't been paying much attention. I stuck my nose in the air and stepped back "why should I? I'm allowed to be emotional" I asked stiffly.  
>"Because I don't like it when you cry, it makes me worry that you'll never stop" he teased lightly, the spiked mood seemed to lift with a small smile.<p>

"I'm not angry if that's what you think Bella, your boyfriend makes me tense. It just pisses me off that I can't do anything about it" of course there was nothing Edward could do about James, I suddenly felt selfish for even thinking that he could stand between us, I needed him here. I dreaded the thought of James and Edward fighting.  
>"Come, aisle four, cans of tined spaghetti are next on the list" there was a sly look on his face as he led the way. "So what was your excuse for coming in here?" I questioned, a strange expression crossed his face and I worried I had upset him again "James got out of the car to make a phone call…he certainly looked like he didn't want me around, so I came here to check on you" as he said the last words, his finger trailed up my neck to my chin.<p>

"No trouble Cullen" I warned as I moved to follow behind him, pretending to look interesting in a stack of half price crackers. Then without warning he broke into a run and slowed at aisle four which he turned on to, as I quickened to chase him around the corner, his arms encircled me tightly, catching me by surprise. All I could do was breath in his perfect scent and nuzzle my head into his chest. It seemed to be an unwarranted attack, because before I knew what was happening I was being scoped up in his strong grip and we were grappling for each other, kissing every trail of bare skin.

The confusion was back, the complete and utter confusion of how I got to this point. I had always thought it was funny whenever James had read out of the baby books to me, about high emotions leading to sexual encounters of pregnant women. I felt anything but attractive whenever I looked at myself naked, my body might not have been growing outwards but the signs of it changing were there. Stretch marks began marring the sides of my heavily growing chest, which had gone up a whole two cup sizes. I had felt icky and more mentally unstable as time had worn on, because my looks got to me so much, it had felt so vain before tonight. I couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure as he nipped slowly along my collarbone, his hands tracing me firmly, from the top of my shoulders to my jutting hips. I could feel every inch of him pressed into me, every single inch.  
>"Fuck Bella..please, let's go somewhere, anywhere…I…I" he panted out the words between kisses, struggling to make sense. "We can't" I sobbed unexpectedly, not knowing where the denial of him came from, but I didn't like it. He broke away, looking guilty and confused all at once. "I'll meet you out in the car" he mumbled and stalked off, straightening himself as he walked. All I could do was slump down against the shelves to catch my breath. The feeling of him felt like a thousand year old memory;<p>

_it was the night of senior prom, my dress, was tight, curve hugging and torn. The edges were covered in mud from running through a small creek just outside the function hall. I could hear my classmates, their laughter and bubble of chatter. And the music, the music seemed everything to them…  
>James had caught a stomach bug and couldn't come, I had promised I was fine with going alone, it didn't matter to me at all, but to him, it seemed like everything. He called around and made me promise to go with one of his older college friends. A creepy looking guy with touchy hands, he had claimed he had needed air and I stupidly followed him out behind the building. Before I knew what was happening, he had pushed me down and was throwing his entire weight on top of me; trying to force my dress up around my thighs, hand over my mouth to stifle my screams when suddenly he was lifted off me and thrown to the side. Edward tackled him again swinging his fits violently into the guy, knocking him out. I didn't know whether to feel annoyed that he had followed me or relieved that he had stopped that asshole from attacking me. But Edward looked more satisfied then shocked with his handy work, as he walked over; he grabbed my face in his smooth fingers, pushing a stray curl behind my ear. "Are you okay?" I felt so awful for crying in front of him, like it was weak. I tried to stop the dreaded retching noises that escaped my throat, but his lips were soon doing it for me, silencing the sobs, comforting me the only way he could think of, I had yielded to his touch. Wanted it, craved it...<em>

Prom felt like a million years ago, with an entirely different girl playing the part of me, but I wasn't imaging that had happened.  
>It was only when an employee of the store strolled past and gave me a strange glare at my out of breath stance that I realized how silly I looked. Pulling myself back together I wandered through the store, completing the list. At the counter the check-out clerk continued to give me odd looks as he scanned the pregnancy supplements, his eyes drawing over my body, looking for the signs of my fertility. He didn't even tell me to have a good-night as I left.<br>When I got back to the car, Edward was back behind the wheel staring out the windshield and James was giving me a dirty look  
>"you couldn't have been any faster? We need to make it out of here by daybreak" he growled, I saw Edward's hands clench the wheel. I mumbled my apology and slipped into the back seat, placing the shopping bags on the floor.<p>

Edward's silence was discomforting, so was the thought that I had just had my hands on his ass minutes before and now I was sitting in the silence with my boyfriend and him. Most girls would feel guilty, but it wasn't coming to me, I was in love with the reckless feeling of doing something behind James's back, I wondered if that made me a bad person, to take pleasure in breaking his trust. At least for now it didn't bother me, and that was something at least, I knew I would certainly pay for it later. James was the first to break the silence, he shared his thoughts aloud, not caring if we were really listening or pausing to hear our mumbles of agreement. It was only when it came to arrangements of who was driving that Edward tuned in.  
>"so I was thinking, every couple of hours we would switch, you know, tiredness and whatnot" Edward nodded slowly, obviously tiredness seemed a bit of an issue at the moment. I hoped James would keep an eye on him.<br>"Bella, sleep now" James directed but I was already half way there, closing my eyes and snuggling deep down into the blankets as we sped further out of the city, leaving the city behind.

* * *

><p>Feedback Please guys!<p> 


End file.
